


雨季黄咖喱

by PuppyLoveisOK



Category: wannaone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLoveisOK/pseuds/PuppyLoveisOK
Summary: 这次终于写了时令爱情故事Singing till the end这首歌不会停息即使只片刻 请倾耳凝听我将歌唱为走过犹为漫长之夜的你
Relationships: hwangminhyun/kimjaehwan, kangdaniel/ongseongwu
Kudos: 2





	雨季黄咖喱

**Author's Note:**

> 这次终于写了时令爱情故事
> 
> Singing till the end
> 
> 这首歌不会停息
> 
> 即使只片刻 请倾耳凝听
> 
> 我将歌唱 
> 
> 为走过犹为漫长之夜的你

1.

-

雨点噼里啪啦掉落云层，打在肩上，打在油亮树叶上，盛夏的绿被洗刷得更鲜活，闪闪发亮，闪闪发亮。过云雨好似个无忧无虑的青少年，兴冲冲突然到访，又风风火火卷土去，留下更为炙热的午后烈阳，湿漉漉的大地，还有被这不速之客浇得半湿的地球人。

姜丹尼尔怀抱牛皮纸袋，迈着大步踏进急诊大门，不忙拍掉身上的雨水，却低头检查怀里的珍奶和冰美式有没有洒出，冰美式洒出来倒无大碍，重要的是旁边那杯卡其色混紫色的别漏了。看到那杯奶茶分明有被塑封起来，根本无需担心泼洒，如释重负，拍拍挂在衣袖肩膀上没被布料吸收的雨滴，踏上通往2号楼四楼的路途。

-

“哟，姜医生，这是出门赏雨啦”，金在奂望着他挂满水珠的镜片调侃到。姜丹尼尔作势想举起拎着奶茶和咖啡的手，无奈电梯厢里的摩肩接踵没有给他这个机会。

“给圣祐哥买奶茶，他一上午的手术，小长假没做的，全堆着呢”，丝毫没意识到调侃的真正含义，一五一十说着自己的午休之旅：纸袋子拽破了可就不好了，保护芋头珍奶是头等大事。

也不知道姜丹尼尔是意识到还是没意识到，自己说完话就望着前面脑袋痴笑了起来，好像那是他邕哥哥脑袋似。几摞盛不下的蜜顺着眼角一个劲儿往外掉，和堆起来的卧蚕一起把眼角那颗泪痣映得仿佛星星眨眼睛一亮一亮的。

“嚯，不愧是你，够体贴的，姜大男神……不过，一会儿别忘了擦擦眼镜哈”，说着拿手肘轻拐了姜丹尼尔一下，“走了”。

多亏他走后腾出来的空间，摘下眼镜贴到胸前白大褂衣领覆盖不到的区域，对着里面的T擦拭几下再重新戴上。望着红色led拼凑出的“3”，姜丹尼尔迷茫地想到，他不是7楼呼吸科的吗？

金在奂出电梯门直转到侧面楼梯间，摸出手机，手指敲击屏幕，在写着“丹邕今天在一起了吗”的群聊里飞快打字。

“我刚在电梯遇到丹尼尔了”

“你们猜怎么着”

“？”“给圣祐哥买奶茶去了”

“镜片上全是雨水，笑得那叫一个甜”

“！！！”

“这个夏天总该在一起了吧”

“好想急死我！”

“我赌15块的”

“就这个夏天了”

“我也” x 13

“丹邕今天在一起了吗”，是由金医生创建，各科室办公室关心关爱丹邕爱情故事发展进度的代表组成的医大X院著名八卦聊天室，毕竟1617届进来的帅哥，心内就占了俩，自然从入职以来就是众人目光的焦点。不过聊天室人数常年固定在15人，不多也不少，问起为什么，金在奂总是说这个数字吉利，这个数字代表好姻缘，这个数字多可爱云云，除了金在奂谁也不知道究竟为什么。

“我不参与赌博哈，正直青年医生禁止赌博”，一片喜庆的聊天气泡海中，金在奂的再次出现，给这场突如其来的午休狂欢画上了一个句点，貌似是一个句点。

句点之后，那位不赌博，也不拒绝赌博，平时基本不会出现的纯黑头像，昵称三个点“···”账号说话了：“呵呵，我看未必”。

“？？”

“这位姐妹”

“我们中出了叛徒？”

“？？？”

“信女愿吃素3年，换丹邕修得正果”

“信女附议” x13

金在奂盯着手机屏幕，慢慢踱步进办公室，咬着肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，鼓着气连带肉嘟嘟的脸蛋也鼓起来。戳开那个纯黑色头像，这么久来一个未解的惑，这ID究竟是谁，唯一的印象是建群初期通过二维码加入的同事。

当时拉了两三个关系不错的同事成一个小群叨叨八卦，没想发展壮大到15人的规模，之后便刻意维持在了这个数字。在这偌大繁忙医院工作的缘故，群里一半以上的ID都只是由丹邕爱维系起来的网友情，各自群名片大都是xx科室xxx（丹邕szd）之类的社会代码+个人宣言（顺带一提：金在奂的名片是正直青年金医生）。

唯独这位，ID一直都是点点点，不怎么说话，朋友圈只有一条杠，封面也是纯黑色，除此之外的“有用”信息只有个签：“puppy i like it”。金在奂只当这人是位生性冷淡，不爱社交，但爱丹邕的神秘爱狗人士，不过今天看过他的震惊发言后更迷惑了。

-

沉浸在黑头像里的金在奂根本没空意识到，再走两步就要撞到自己男朋友胸膛里了。黄旼炫弯腰凑到金在奂跟前，捏捏脸颊肉，“我的小饺子在想什么呢，再鼓气饺子皮都要撑破啦”。

“哦，旼炫啊，你帮我看看，这人你认识吗”，丝毫不理会男朋友饱含爱意(?)的揶揄，把“点点点”名片推到黄旼炫面前。

“嗯…三个点？…不认识…怎么了吗？” 

呃呃，怎么不认识，超他吗认识好吗，三个点除了能是你们八卦群八卦对象的男主人公之一还能是谁。

得知姜丹尼尔开始重新追邕圣祐，金在奂就对他们倍加关心，关心程度有赶超自己拥有的程度之势，甚至还建起了微信群，和自己不认识的同事们有模有样的当起了网络红娘（他们自诩：今天的我，你爱答不理，明天的我—丹邕证婚人，你高攀不起）。

邕圣祐这小子在自己告诉他这个群的存在之后，立刻叫自己去给他弄来群聊二维码，问半天他要干嘛抵死不回答，直到以不告知目的不给二维码来要挟他，才说出他的真实目的：小号潜水。

潜水也不带这么高调的好吧，这一眼就能猜出来是谁喂，甚至还有这么过火直白的个签？邕大少爷可真是艺高人胆大，多亏了自家饺子迷迷糊糊的，连带网络红娘们也不太敏锐，才没有发现自己yy的男主角就在自己身边视监着自己的过激发言。

“我好不容易逃下来呢，快给我抱抱”，打开白大衣两片衣襟，包住金在奂在怀里摇晃，“我早上好累的，补充饺子能量”，说着还隔着白大衣捏了一把金在奂的pp，黄旼炫才不想这宝贵的午休时光再被那对不开窍的辣鸡小情侣占据。

“呀！抱就抱，怎么还上手的”，本就气鼓鼓的饺子，变得更红扑扑，很难不联想到蘸了辣椒油的饺子。

怀里的辣饺子抬手就要对着黄旼炫来一拳，被撒气对象轻轻松松握在掌里，“就这么凶你老公的嘛，嗯？”，松开裹住金在奂拳头的手刮了刮他的鼻梁。

金在奂心虚得瞥眼再次确认同事是否都外出未归，“什么老公不老公的，办公场所，净说荤言荤语”。

黄旼炫往他唇上轻轻落了一个吻，“放心吧，都去吃午饭去了”，又沉沉地抱回去，靠着金在奂的脑袋，絮絮叨叨，慢慢悠悠叙说上午的工作。

任由黄旼炫的嗓音紧贴颅骨往自己脑海里层层辐射，繁杂的工作日常从他嘴里说出来就变成了甜言蜜语，在颅内搅起蜜糖旋风，一圈一环缠绕在一块儿，金在奂觉得下一秒自己的脑袋就要膨胀成一个大棉花糖了，松松软软，甜到腻人。

得把这棉花糖分出去一些才行。

突然被怀里的人推到了门上，还埋着头一动不动，这下方才虚掩着的门彻底关上了。黄旼炫以为是小宝贝闹情绪了，顺着他后颈发，想着怎么安慰他，却突然被吻住，交换了一个用力的，活泼的，带着雨后阳光的，灿烂的吻。

“饺子能量强制注入！”，金在奂低着头闷闷说道，“好了好了！你快走吧，睡一会儿接着上班了”，又不由分说把黄旼炫翻了一个面，连推带赶请了出去，背靠办公室门，独自面部发烧，势有变成煎饺的架势。

门外的黄旼炫摸着嘴唇，呆在原地，几秒后感受到腿间意外的坚硬，饺子能量注入，好像有点，太有能量了… 

扣好白大褂，原路返回14楼，虽然抱歉，但只有让它自己冷静冷静了。

-

刷卡进门，在外廊换好鞋进监护室，刚转进倒数第二道玻璃门，就看到好几个患者的帘子拉了起来*：抢救了。飞速穿过外廊，把纸袋放到休息室桌上，冲到被医生护士包围住的病床前。导管室同事向邕圣祐和主任转述患者病况，实习生和护士一个接一个轮流给患者做按压。

“患者送来的时候已经心脏停跳超过20分钟了，在家给按人中”

“送导管室前给了抗板，造完影，血管还没开通又停跳了，我们按了半小时，实在不行推监护室来了”

“去，丹尼尔，几个男医生帮忙按，实习小姑娘没力气”，主任指挥到。

要了塑料手套跪到床旁给患者做胸外按压，患者瞳孔已经散开，浑身冰凉，每按一下滞留在气管的积液就发出嗡嗡轰鸣声，嘴角挂着白沫，呼吸机管路也因为按压滑落到枕边，能不能按回来，大家心里大概都有数。姜丹尼尔不敢看患者的脸，只想着再按一下，再按一下，或许就可以救回来，眼睛直直盯着同事的白大褂。

“再来支肾上腺素”

“去找呼吸科借他们的呼吸机”

同事们的谈话还在继续，患者年纪很轻，三十来岁，烟酒都来，平时一天能抽两包，今早胸痛，突然不行了，朋友送过来的，家人也不在。邕圣祐出去找患者亲友商量要不要上ECMO，好在患者家庭经济条件撑得起支付这昂贵的机器。呼叫心外的大夫来做股静脉穿刺，穿刺瞬间叫停了姜丹尼尔的按压，等到继续按压时还在进行穿刺收尾工作，不免溅了几滴血在姜丹尼尔的白大衣上。

ECMO放置完毕，两根小指粗的管路连接着血管，血液从患者体内流出，进机器，再灌回体内，他有“新的心和肺”了。

监护室里每一个医护都知道，从心脏停跳到现在已经过去快四个小时，即使有体外的心肺提供呼吸和循环，那也只是最后的无用功。

医生们回到办公室，被急救挡住下班路的同事改道留下来吃午饭，作为主班的邕圣祐开始敲打入院记录，主任感叹着年轻小伙的生平，留下护士们在病房照料患者。

一切又回到了抢救前的平静，唯一不一样的可能只有床上的小伙，他的世界，以他为中心辐射开来的世界，那里面的人们，他们就要失去的，曾经的拥有。

-

“这谁买的饮料啊”，韩正医生扯着嗓门问。

“我买的，老韩，美式你拿去喝吧，旁边那杯留下”，姜丹尼尔正在办公室门背后洗手，洗完随意甩两下，便冲进休息室护着那杯芋头珍奶。

“哦豁，给小邕买的吧”

“嘿嘿，你怎么…”

“得了吧，你那点小心思谁还不知道。吃点不，你也没吃的吧，今天饭堂送的锅包肉，还不错”

“不了，圣祐哥肯定也没吃呢，我一会儿陪他点外卖”

“得得得，大情圣快去找你邕哥哥吧”

姜丹尼尔带着笑离开了，白大衣下摆都跳起舞。

“圣祐”，姜丹尼尔把珍奶推到了邕圣祐面前，“累了一上午，喝点甜的吧”。

“嗯，谢谢”，简短回应丝毫没有把邕圣祐的视线从入院记录上移开。

看邕圣祐埋头工作，姜丹尼尔也回到工位敲打上午没写完的医疗文书。

两幅键盘发出的敲击声就这么持续了几分钟。

“尼尔，你知道…刚”

内线电话响起了，把沉默和中午十二点半的混沌一并击碎。

“您好，心内监护室”

“嗯，好的知道了”

看实习生们都在休息室吃午饭，把头转向姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔今天是他的副班。

“接了个绿通，你去送个床吧”

目送姜丹尼尔离开办公室，邕圣祐双手扶上脸，重重地靠上椅背，望着天花板叹了口气。

太年轻了，只有30岁，家里还有刚怀上孩子的妻子，正是人生走得顺风顺水的时候，太年轻了。

坐起来看到桌上那杯姜丹尼尔拿来的芋头珍奶，插上吸管送到嘴边，奶霜芋泥混奶茶在味蕾上传递开，想到之前看到金在奂说姜丹尼尔镜片上都是雨的事情，人生总是这样无法预料，或许在如日中天的年纪突然就心梗离开了；或许年轻时候拒绝了自己的好朋友现在又转头追求自己，但是自己现在还有接受幸福的能力吗，毕竟已经不再是那个只懂捧出自己滚烫爱情的二十岁小孩了。

啧，不管怎么样，先工作才是，毕竟以现在的存款，自己可支付不起突发心梗的医疗费用，医院也不会因为是员工就给打五折。

-tbc-

* 拉帘子是为了不让抢救过程吓到其他患者，惊吓易引发心脏病。

感谢阅读，非常期待可以收到读者们的反馈交流，对我而言非常珍贵。

希望各位也都能保持一个健康的身体，平安生活。


End file.
